


Error

by phantomhivemast3r



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhivemast3r/pseuds/phantomhivemast3r
Summary: All MC wanted to do was read a book, but Saeyoung is making this simple task extremely difficult. An after-ending Drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another short oneshot from my month-long writing challenge. The prompt this time was: "Move." Please let me know what you think!

** Error **

 

"Saeyoung, you _have_ to move." Though the girl sounded annoyed, she couldn't stop a tiny smile from lighting up her face. Gently, she nudged the boy currently draped across her lap.

"ERR, ERR, ALERT!" the redhead exclaimed loudly as he felt the girl's hands lightly push against his side, prompting him to roll over- a gesture which quickly proved unsuccessful. "SAEYOUNG HAS STOPPED WORKING. CANNOT COMPLETE REQUEST."

"Oh, that's B.S.," the girl muttered, rolling her eyes. Saeyoung glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. When she met his gaze, he stuck out his tongue and went completely limp, splayed across her lap even more than before. The girl rolled her eyes.

Honestly, all she'd wanted to do was read a book. She sat on her bed, legs outstretched, peacefully minding her own business. When she held the book up close to her face to decipher an unfamiliar word, Saeyoung found the chance to attack, abruptly crawling onto the bed next to her and literally falling on top of her legs.

This happened approximately three minutes prior, and the hacker had since refused to move.

With a resolute sigh, the girl realized that the boy effectively trapping her legs was going nowhere. Gently, she placed the book down on the nearby nightstand and ran her fingers through Saeyoung's fiery red hair instead. He grinned at this, moving just enough to wrap one arm around her waist and snuggle up closer to her hip.

Both of them reasoned that, if they were to be trapped anywhere, this was certainly the best place to be.


End file.
